Mirando en mi interior
by Mikeru
Summary: Lemon entre A


MIRANDO EN MI INTERIOR

Siempre que podía, por las tardes, me subía a mi habitación a descansar y a pensar. Lo primero que hacía era abrir la venta de par en par y asomarme por ella para ver si venías a buscarme o no, para ver si te veía aparecer. Me pasaba horas mirando hasta que el sol se desvanecía y era cuando me tumbaba en mi cama y dejaba la ventana abierta para que entrase el aire caliente de la tarde. Observaba el techo, y veía cómo unas sábanas de seda de color azul claro, que rodeaban toda mi cama, se movían con la brisa suavemente, como las olas del mar; Ese mismo color que me recuerda a tu piel, tu pelo: tu todo. "No sabes cuanto te echo de menos". Me di media vuelta pensando un rato en cómo sería nuestra vida juntos, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Ya han pasado tres meses y algo más desde que destruimos a Estrella Oscura y me dijiste que quizás volverías, pero luego me lo afirmaste. Llevo esos cuatro meses haciendo lo mismo, desde que me levanto por las mañanas a firmar documentos, escuchar charlas que no me interesan, etc. hasta que llega la tarde y tengo tiempo libre y me dedico a mirar por la ventana, a ver si tu hermoso rostro aparece ante mí.

Ya han pasado dos semanas más, es medio día, me dispongo a comer junto con mi padre y mi tío cuando de pronto oigo la orden de alarma que me indica que han cogido a un hombre que intentaba robar en el castillo. Al oír la noticia mi corazón late con fuerza, tengo la corazonada de que eres tú, que te han confundido con un vulgar ladrón. Enseguida me levanto de la mesa, y sin hacer caso a la orden de mi padre de no bajar al calabozo, le desobedezco deliberadamente. Noto cómo mi cuerpo es bombardeado por una gran dosis de adrenalina, contra más bajo las escaleras para llegar a los calabozos, mi corazón late con más fuerza, haciendo eco con las paredes. Me tiemblan las piernas. Voy pensando en alguna frase ingeniosa para ir rompiendo el hielo, pero mi mente está en blanco y quiero que las palabras que salgan de mi boca me las dicte mi propio corazón.

Tan solo falta un escalón para llegar donde están todos los presos en sus respectivas jaulas. Al fondo del pasillo, oigo gemidos, gemidos de dolor, de angustia, de sufrimiento. Un guardia está maltratando a un preso sin nuestro consentimiento, y sigilosamente me voy acercando. Veo a tu verdugo cómo te da golpes en el estómago, te pregunta sin ningún ápice de compasión "¿Por qué has venido a robar a este palacio y qué buscas, eh?" , te lo pregunta una y otra vez. Tú tan solo puedes guardar silencio. No aguanto oír los lamentos de dolor que el guardia te causa y me dirijo a pararle los pies. Y es ahora cuando oigo tu voz débil, casi como un susurro "yo solo quiero ver a la princesa, no quiero robar nada" el guardia te dice que eres un mentiroso. No puedo tolerar que alguien sea maltratado de esa manera, va en contra de mis propios ideales justicieros, y menos puedo soportar que estén castigando a mi amado.

En estos momentos noto una gran presión en mi pecho causada por la ira que toda esta situación me crea, y le pego al guardia como si de Lina me tratase, y el guardia cae pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente. Miro hacía la jaula, hacia la jaula fría, húmeda, llena de parásitos. Y allí estás tumbado, sin fuerzas, con la ropa sucia del largo viaje y unas manchas recientes de sangre. Sangre que salía de tu boca. Rápidamente, me arrodillo ante ti. Me siento impotente por lo que te ha sucedido, me siento culpable porque el guardia se ha comportado tan neciamente.

Coloco tu cabeza en mis piernas. Han pasado ya cinco minutos, y por fin te veo recobrar el conocimiento. Al principio miras a tu alrededor, a todos lados, un poco desconcertado, pero luego me miras, me miras fijamente a la cara y a los ojos y me echas una sonrisita e intentas darme la mano. Entonces es cuando veo que todavía conservas el brazalete que te entregué. Tu fuerza es débil y otra vez pierdes el conocimiento, yo me he alarmado pensando que podía ser tu fin, pero gracias a Dios solo has perdido otra vez la razón. Mi padre baja a ver qué pasa, me ve allí arrodillada en el suelo y en mis piernas tu cabeza. Al principio mi padre se ha quedado un poco enfadado por bajarme yo sola aquí sin su permiso, pero al ver que era por una buena causa enseguida ha colaborado conmigo y me ayuda a llevarte a una habitación confortable.

Ya ha pasado cierto tiempo desde entonces. Estuvimos hablando mi padre y yo, mientras Zel seguía durmiendo en mi habitación sobre si podía quedarse en palacio por unos días más. Él no pudo negarse a mi cara de perrito degollado que puse, además sabiendo que ese chico me gustaba mucho. Tras un breve tiempo de charla con él, llegó una noticia de otro reino, y mi padre tuvo que irse enseguida. Me dijo que cuidara bien de Zel y que confiaba en mí. "¿qué habrá querido decir con que confía en mí?" Lo pude tomar con dos significados distintos, pero me dio igual. No perdí ni un instante, en cuanto mi padre salió corriendo a por su caballo y lo oí galopar, subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Estaba muy contenta de que Zelgadiss hubiera venido a verme, a verme a mi solita, ¡Y no había perdido mi brazalete! "¿Quiere decir que le gusto de verdad?"

Al llegar ante la puerta de mi habitación, otra vez se me disparó la adrenalina. Abrí sigilosamente la puerta, y allí estaba, con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la ventana, como yo suelo hacer. Entonces abrí más deprisa la puerta. Él me vio, se sentía algo avergonzado por estar en mi cama, se ruborizó. Me acerqué a él rápidamente, le pregunté qué tal se sentía. "Bi-bien" tartamudeaba algo de lo nervioso que estaba. Yo le sonreí consiguiendo que se tranquilizara algo. Se sentó en la cama sin quitarse la sábana ya que estaba completamente desnudo, pues había mandado quitar su ropa para que la lavaran, anteriormente. Yo también me acerqué a él y comprobé que se había dado una rápida ducha, olía a mi gel de rosas. Su cabello todavía estaba algo mojado y a la luz del sol, le daba un brillo especial.

Nos quedamos mirando por la ventana un largo tiempo, como dos bobalicones, hasta que Zel tragó saliva, y se dirigió a mi.

-Ameria... esto... gracias por detener al guardia. -Yo me quedé sin habla y lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue:

-De nada Zel. No ha sido nada. -Pensé que lo había estropeado todo. Pude haberle dicho otras cosas más bonitas pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. En esos momentos, sin darme cuenta, tenía la cara de Zel frente a la mía, notaba su respiración, su olor, la humedad que su cuerpo aún desprendía... Era una mezcla de mi perfume y ese olor a piedra que le caracteriza. Cogió mi brazalete, me miró a los ojos fijamente y me dijo:

-Cada vez que miraba al brazalete que me diste, no podía parar de pensar en ti, Ameria. Te he echado mucho de menos y... -No le deje terminar. Me abalancé sobre él y le di un beso en los labios. Entonces fue cuando nuestras bocas se fueron abriendo e introduciendo nuestras lenguas.

Él, lentamente se fue poniendo encima mío. Y en cada rato que nos dábamos para respirar, él no paraba de sonreírme y de acariciarme con una mano el cabello suavemente, mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el colchón. Le cogí fuertemente del cuello y le di un beso como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, la verdad es que era la primera vez que besaba de ese modo a alguien, pero me salió bastante bien. Noté su excitación en mis piernas. Nos pusimos muy ruborizados los dos. Me besaba apasionadamente por todo el cuerpo, por la boca, cara, cuello... y sin darme cuenta me vi completamente desnuda entre las sábanas. Noté su cuerpo contra el mío. De cintura para arriba no teníamos sábanas, por lo que tenía mis pechos al aire, y eso a Zel le excitó aún mucho más. Me besó y me pellizcó mis pezones hasta ponerse duros como su rocosa piel. Le acaricié por todos los rincones de su ser que tenía al alcance de mis cortos brazos. Me besaba cada vez más abajo, los pechos, el ombligo hasta que... hasta que llegó allí. No pude controlarme y pegué un fuerte gemido que retumbó por todas las paredes de palacio. Mis caderas se movían incontroladamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a los lados y a hacia todas partes. Me hizo humedecer como nunca y también noté que Zel estaba bastante lubricado.

-Ameria, quieres que... -Lo dijo muy sonrojado. No terminó la frase pero yo sabía por dónde iba y acepté encantada. Al principio le costaba acertar, pero le cogí el miembro y lo coloqué cerca de mi centro. Se colocó bien sobre mí, y empezó a hacer hueco en mi interior. Por fin le sentí completamente, le sentí mío, fuimos uno. No pudimos controlar los chillidos y jadeos del placer que nos dábamos mutuamente con nuestros cuerpos. Cada vez acelerábamos más el ritmo, hasta que tras un rato, noté una explosión dentro de mí que me llevo al paraíso y noté cómo su clímax hacía mella en mí.

Acabamos muy cansados, nunca habíamos tenido una experiencia como esa, nos costaba coger la respiración normal. Me puse sobre su hombro mientras él me acariciaba el pelo y el rostro y no paraba de repetirme que me amaba, que me amaba mucho y que me quería llevar lejos. Lejos donde podríamos amarnos eternamente. Fue indicándome con rodeos que quería buscar su cura. Yo le dije que podía irse otra vez en su busca, que a mí su aspecto no me importaba, porque yo sabía que me quería, me lo había demostrado, y que era un chico de buenos sentimientos y pensamientos. Le dije que no podía abandonar mi reino, y le dije que estaría encantada de acompañarle a por su cura pero que no me pidiera abandonar mi reino. Él lo comprendió y aceptó con tal de que estuviéramos cerca el uno del otro.

Ya en el presente, cuando ha llegado mi padre, le he comentado la idea, al principio no le ha gustado ya que tenía mucho trabajo en el reino, pero enseguida le he convencido.

Hemos salido del reino, agarrados de la mano hacia tu cura, a un pueblo rústico donde se rumorea que posee un gran libro de magia de cualquier tipo. Una vez encontrada tu cura, quién sabe, igual te vienes conmigo al reino y lo gobernamos junto con nuestros futuros descendientes.

FIN

* * *

**Developed**: Por az4ever

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic lemon entre A&Z espero que os gueste  
http:www.iespana.es/nagha


End file.
